


The Final Fuck

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Fallout 4, Monster Factory
Genre: Buttplugs, F/F, Fingering, Giant Woman, and explosions, read it now, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: During a scavenger run gone wrong, I was rescued by a large, super powered ghoul. I had to reward her somehow





	

_ “She’s like a human punch.” _

_ “She’s like human coffee.” _

_ “She’s like human death.” _

These were some of the descriptions by those dwelling in the Commonwealth who have witnessed the strange phenomenon occurring. 

Legend has it a bizarre eight foot tall ghoul travels the wasteland. She harnesses the power of superhuman strength, super jump, the ability to conjure, and the ability to change reality at will. This wasn’t the pinnacle of her mystery however. She’s travelled with the body of a mutilated radroach claiming to be her dead husband. She’s travelled with a colossal dog that she has physical altered herself. Men who have challenged her were launched miles away from a single punch. This legend was called….

 

_ The Final Pam _

 

Not many have seen her in action. Those who have, seen her at a distance. I….I saw her up close…..and personal.

This all started back when I was scavenging the buildings around Diamond City. It was night time, the best time to start scavenging. The gangs lay low, and the shroud of darkness keeps me from being a toy for the raiders. 

I was in the apartments by the docks looking for medicine and ammunition for my pistol. It was all going well and my routine scavenge mission was coming to a close until my clumsy ass ruined it. I saw this safe under a couch in this living room I was searching. I tipped the furniture on its back, not realising the tripwire tied from the leg of the couch to a rigged shotgun. I heard a click and dropped prone immediately. The shotgun blasted the wall adjacent to me and the raiders underneath were alerted. I scampered to the door leading to the fire escape. 

The door slammed open, underneath me an open dumpster. It was worth a shot, either that or I get shot from the incoming raiders. I leapt over the rail, luckily for me the trash bags cushioned my fall. I climbed out and grabbed my gun. More footsteps were heard from around the corner.

“Shit!” I muttered to myself.

I began to sprint. Breathing became heavy. They were shooting at me. Bullets were spraying the road and the walls surrounding. In my haste I tripped and my body hit the pavement. The raiders stopped firing at me. A few of them fired their guns into the air. Some of them began cheering and wooing. One of them with a mohawk and a large goatee came walking up to me with his shotgun resting over his shoulder.

“Woo-wee, we caught one.”

I turned around, my ribs hurting from my fall. I tried to grab for my firearm but it was kicked away. The barrel of the shotgun was lined up with my eyes and the raider laughed.

“Say goodnight dick licker!”

The sound of an explosion boomed through the alley. A large flyer crashed into the docks. The raiders turned around in surprise. From the flames of the wrecked vehicle, a large woman was seen walking out unharmed. She was inhumanly tall, with hair that looked like Jimmy Neutron’s mum’s. She had black circles around her eyes and a face that looked like Papa John’s Pizza.

One of the raiders screamed and charged at her with his lead pipe. He gripped the metal with both hands and swung at the giant’s thigh. 

She looked down at him as the pipe hit her with what seemed like no damage whatsoever. There was no sound in response. Not a grunt in pain, not a laugh, just silence and stare. Her fists clenched and she took a swing at the attacker. With a swift clock to the jaw, the raider was launched down the alleyway. A thud was heard from the other side of the street. The other bandits saw what happened of their comrade and began to attack all at once. 

Two of them began to shoot their guns at her. The bullets bounced off her body with no damage to her or her clothes. 

With great speed she uppercutted the nearest raider sky high. The next raider to shoot at her was launched into the water behind with a powerful punch. 

The one in front of me turned around and held his shotgun at her. He was slightly quaking in fear. 

The strange woman looked straight up and jumped into the air. It seemed like she disappeared into the clouds instantly. Within seconds she came back down. What was going to be my killer ended up getting curbstomped into the road. 

The lady turned around and looked down at me.

“I’m not with them!” I spat out quickly.

A deep, accented, voice spoke.

“You’re safe now.” She extended a hand out to me.

“Wh-who are you….?” I hesitantly reached out for her hand. Her grip was strong, and uncomfortably tight.

“There are those who call me, The Final Pam.” She pulled me up from the ground. I didn’t even need to get up on my own. Her strength alone stood me up.

“I….thank you…” I couldn’t speak properly without stuttering. How do you talk to an eight foot tall ghoul?

“It’s not safe here, where is safe haven?” 

“Oh, my house….is towns away.”

“Too dangerous, I’ll bring you to my safe place.” 

Before I could say anything she picked me up and hung me on her back. I held on tight not knowing what was going to happen. She sprung into the air once again. The sudden speed and altitude gave my heart a panic. I held on even tighter and tears formed in my eyes. God I hate heights. This was more terrifying than being chased by crazed gunners. We began falling at a great speed and tears continued even more. We hit the earth with a great thud and then we were launched back in the air again. 

 

A few terrifying leaps later, we ended up at Sanctuary.

I dropped off of her and took deep breathes to calm down. Pam knelt down and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

“Sorry, I should warn you first.”

“It would’ve been nice.”

She reached out for my hand and pulled me to my feet once more. God she was strong.

“Come, I have shelter for you.”

I followed her as she led me to what was her house before the war happened. I sat down on her couch in what was the living room. She sat down next to me and gave me an unnerving stare.

“So...Pam….thank you so much for for rescuing me.”

“All in day’s work.”

“Is there anyway I could reward my saviour for giving me my life back?”

“I have no need for reward.”

“Please could you give me the chance to repay you.”

“What do you have in mind?”

I eyed the rest of her. She was different, but god was she beautiful. She was attractive in every way. I reached a hand out slowly off my lap.  Her hand reached out and grasped mine. 

“Maybe I could be of some service.”

I straddled her lap. My eyes slowly closed as I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were thin and crispy. Her tongue tasted warm and spiced. We kissed for a long time. My hands explored the mysterious beauty’s body. I felt her rough and well-toned body in my palms. 

I leaned back and noticed Pam’s eyes were open that entire kiss. It turned out she doesn’t have any eyelids. It caught me off guard at first, but I didn’t mind. She was beautiful no matter what. 

“I see now. You want to do sex.”

“Do you?”   
“Yes let us sex.”

I leaned back and grasped the zipper on my jacket. I pulled it down and tossed the article of clothing to the floor. Pam grasped my shirt and tore it off with ease. The scraps were dropped onto the couch. I wasn’t expecting her to literally tear my clothes away. 

I undressed her as well. I leaned in close to her chest as I unbuttoned her top. Kisses were planted down her chest with every button. Halfway down, her hands grasped and ripped the clothes from her legs. 

After unbuttoning the last button, her hands were planted on my face and she pulled me in for a deep kiss. My arms hugged around her neck. I leaned closer into her, pushing my body into hers. My tits were pressed with hers. I began to grind roughly against her lap. A hand left my cheek and glided lightly down my side. Her fingers were found  behind me. She grasped one side of my end tightly. A breathy moan was let slip into her mouth. Her other hand slid down the middle, fingers teasing my back hole. The tip of her fingers curled into me and I whimpered. The hand that was grabbing my cheek was used to tear my pants off my body.

I sure hoped there were spare clothes somewhere in this house. 

A heat grew in between my legs, hotter than I’ve ever felt in my life. Her fingers brushed against my entrance. I began to get even wetter and drip on the tips of her fingers. I felt two of her digits thrust upward into me. I buried my face into her shoulder, biting down as I moaned intensely. I’ve never felt anything like this before, not even when by myself.

I began to ride her hand. I bounced up and down on her warm, hot dog like,fingers. 

She thrusted her hand up and back in a train like motion. My fingernails dug into her skin and raked her back. God this felt so good. I moaned louder. She consistently slapped my ass with every bounce on her. 

“Mmm Pam!” I was close. I was closing in on my orgasm. 

Pam muffled my moans by stealing another kiss. The speed of her fingers quickened. It was getting too intense. I couldn’t hold it anymore.

Tears streamed down my face. My toes curled. My back arched. I came hard onto Pam’s hand. I panted hard, fuck that was amazing. 

I dismounted from her hand and crawled off the couch. I got to my knees. I was still shaking from my orgasm but I had to service my saviour. My hands grasped her knees. I slowly spread her legs and leaned forward. Her hand grasped the hair on the back of my head. I was being pushed into her crotch. My tongue crept out of my mouth. The wet tip of it lightly brushed against her clit. Pam made a slight squirm. I gave her another brush and I heard her breathe deeply. My wet muscle pushed deeper into her. Her grasp on me tightened. I continued to flick my tongue into her. Her panting didn’t stop. Her legs hugged my head tightly. My hands held her sides. I pushed her deeper into my face. Her pelvis began to grind against my mouth. My nails raked her ass as I went down on her. Her legs hugged me even tighter. She was close, I could tell. Her moans raised in volume. She was panting hard and her legs began to shake. I began to lose breath, I was being hugged too tight. 

Pam screamed as she climaxed. Her deep, accented, voice echoed throughout the neighbourhood. Her entire body tensed up and froze. I pried myself from her legs and caught my breath. My breathing was interrupted when Pam leaned in quickly to kiss me. 

“Please...do me again.” I whispered to her. 

She grabbed my shoulder and bent me over the coffee table. She spread me and rammed three of her fingers into me. Her thumb entering my dock. I gasped harshly from the sudden surge I felt. She pumped me hard and good. I bit into my thumb, the feeling was too much to bear. 

“Don’t stop…!”

Her hand unclutched from my shoulder and made its way to my chest. My breast was grasped tightly. The tight, rough, sensation, made the heat in between my legs grow warmer. My fingers curled tightly on the edge of the coffee table. I bit my lip tightly. I was closing in on my second coming. 

“Please, Pam, your hand….my ass….”

“I’m not fit for fisting, you would die horribly.”

“Mmm….please!” I whimpered and pleaded.

“Let me get substitute. Where’s my metal husband?”

A metal, floating, octopus hovered into the house.

“Hello Mrs. Pam, how can I help you today?”

“Codsworth, please my new friend.”

“Please mum, call me Cocksworth when it comes to these situations.”

The robot hovered over to me. Pam withdrew her hand from me.

“Not to worry miss, I am fully equipped for this.”

One of his metal arms got close to my dock. A small, pre-lubed, butt plug was mounted on the end of the arm. He slowly pushed it into my hole. I felt it enter me and then…..expand?

“Ah yes the inflatable buttplug to simulate fisting.”

I whimpered in relief when I got my wish. Another arm extended towards my other entrance. There was a hand with small, quick moving, dual motor vibrators on it. He massaged it on my clit. My legs quaked, this was more than what I could handle. On the other side of the table, Pam kissed me while guiding my hand to her genital region. My fingers went right to work into her. She was warm and she was wet. I slipped in with ease and wasted no time pumping her. She guided my other hand across her chest. I felt up every inch of her. She moaned breathily into the kiss. The speed on Cocksworth’s motors increased. I began to shake intensely. I moaned loudly into Pam’s kiss. She grinded into my hand, closing in on her orgasm too. The robot fingers massaged my inner area quicker. My legs started kicking. I came once again, harder and on Cocksworth’s apparatus. I felt Pam’s walls closing in on my fingers. She bounced on my hand as I fingered her. She fell on back and exhaled deeply. Cocksworth pulled his extensions out of me and hovered back a bit. I laid bent over the coffee table breathing hardly. 

“That will be all Cocksworth.” Pam told her robot husband.

“It’s always a pleasure.” The metal, hovering octopus floated out of the house.

“Consider yourself repaid.” She told me.

“Th--thank you….” I could barely get the words out, I passed out from the night of action.


End file.
